Off the Record
by karebear90
Summary: Ginny has been madly in love with Harry, since she was in second year… but he had always treated her like a child… her whole family treats her like a child… what happens when Harry stops treating like that? Please review.. Rated M
1. All But It

Ginny let out a sigh as she saw Harry's muscles tense as he lifted the out side table to a different part of the back yard with Ron.

"Ginny will you come in here and help me get dinner started." Ginny heard her mother calling her from inside the kitchen.

"Yep." She yelled back.

Ginny has liked Harry since she was in second year, she is now in her fifth year and Harry hasn't noticed her. She feels so young when Harry comes up to her and messes up her hair saying hey kiddo what's doing or something equally lame like that. But what really annoys her is her brother… Ginny has only had one boyfriend in her life and that was Neville, and the only reason why she went out with him was to show Harry that it doesn't matter about the age difference. Oh and the only reason why she went out with Neville was because her brother had approved.

"Ginny." She heard her mother at the door.

"What?" Ginny snapped.

"Don't you talk to me like that young lady… come and give Hermione a hand with the potatoes." Mrs Weasley said.

Ginny did what she was told, like she always does… mother's perfect child. Hermione and Ginny were best friends… but the only problem was… Hermione has liked Harry for about a year now and that bothered Ginny to bits… because she hadn't told anyone about her secret crush.

"So do you want to go muggle shopping before school gets in?" Hermione said as she peeled the potatoes.

"Yea I would love too… well only if it was ok with mum and dad." Ginny replied.

"Course." Hermione said.

The reason why Ginny didn't tell anyone was because… her whole life she was treated younger than she was… just because she was the youngest in the family doesn't mean she is necessarily a child… so naturally if she were to like Harry every one would say "O he is to old for you." or "Your to young to have a relationship.

* * *

Ginny laid in bed that night thinking about Harry, like she does every night. Harry has stayed at her house during the last few weeks of the holidays since she was 11 and she was pretty used to having Harry in the house. But these holidays her feelings have become stronger towards Harry and she had often wondered what would happen if she would sneak into her brothers room and crawl into bed with Harry; but she has only gotten as far as her bothers bedroom door. So instead of sleeping with Harry she would find comfort in her own words. She would every night write in her journal and express her feelings whether good or bad and tonight she wrote.

_Dear Journal…_

_Today was dismal. Harry didn't notice the mini skirt I was wearing and to make matters worse I fell over right in front of him. Although he helped me up and all I felt so embarrassed, he laughed at me and called me kiddo again. Journal!! When will these feelings go away? I love him so much… the way he looks at me makes me I feel like I am glass… and that's not a good thing (I feel like he see's right though me as if I am not there) that's what I mean. But wow did he look hot today, black singlet shirt wow… if mum didn't ask me to go and help Hermione with the potatoes I probably would have had an orgasm. But that was just today. _

_Lots of words_

_Ginny.

* * *

_

"_How can I get him to notice me today?" _Ginny thought as she looked through her closet.

She finally came to a decision wearing mini white shorts and a pink tight cleavage shirt. As she walked down her stairs with high heels on she heard the plates and cutlery… everyone had started eating without her.

"Dad your home." Ginny saw her father at the end of the table; she was so happy, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"You took your time coming down here." Mr Weasley said.

"I over slept." Ginny lied… truly she took so long to figure out what will make Harry's head turn.

"Well… Miss Weasley you need to march straight back up stairs and change your shirt that is too revealing for a girl of your age to be wearing." Mrs Weasley piped up.

"What a girl of my age? Mother I am 15 years old." Ginny defended herself.

"I don't care if you are 30 years old… my daughter doesn't wear that." Mrs Weasley raised her voice.

"Come on Molly it's alright… its only family here." Mr Weasley said.

"Harry's here… he is not family." Ginny said… "Oh and Hermione." She added.

"Well close enough… come on lets eat." Mr Weasley said while getting a glare from his wife.

Ginny sat next to her father at the head of the table… she rarely got to see him, while everyone else was just crowed around. Ginny grabbed a hand full of bacon five cooked eggs, some Mac and cheese and three pieces of toast.

"Man you eat like your brother." Harry said.

"So." Ginny said.

"What he means Ginny." Ron butted in. "Is that you shouldn't eat so much… you'll get fat." Ron laughed.

"That's not…" Harry was cut off.

"But you would know about fatness wouldn't you?" Ron teased.

"What?" Ginny said.

"Nothing." Harry said as Ron was about to say something. "Don't be mean." Ginny heard Harry whisper to Ron.

"_What was that meant to mean? Am I really fat?" _Ginny thought as she had completely lost her apatite and pushed her plate to the side.

* * *

Everyone was in the lounge playing exploding snap and chess. With Fred and George coming home for the day the lounge was packed, this was brilliant opportunity for Ginny to make her move. Harry was sitting on an arm chair waiting his turn, to move his king. Ron always took forever to make his move and chess was the one thing that over ruled food in his life… so Ginny new that she could get away with anything. She walked over to Harry and sat on his lap. Harry was taken aback and looked around.

"Why are you sitting on me the couch is free?" Harry asked.

"Well I wanted to watch you play, and I couldn't be bothered siting on the floor." Ginny said in a seductive voice and Harry put his hand on her thigh making Ginny want him to touch her more.

"Ok." He said. "You know he will be on this shot of ages." Harry said.

"I know… I have played with him before…" Ginny said swinging her leg over so that she had a leg on either side of Harry facing him. She heard Harry swallow as he put his hand on her hips as Ginny moved her pelvis into his feeling the first thing to pop up.

"Ginny… I think you better get off." Harry gasped as Ginny embraced him into a hug.

"Aww that's so cute." Ginny heard Mrs Weasley cry out… "Let me get my camera." She said hurrying off to get it and came back. "Ok you two smile." Mrs Weasley said taking the picture. "Harry your wonderful with her…" Mrs Weasley said as if she was talking about a 4 year old… this hurt Ginny so… she got off Harry, while he hid his aroused manhood and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ginny didn't speak to Harry for the rest of the day, so as she lied in bed, she thought about Harry in every way possible and so she wrote.

_Dear Journal;_

_Guess what? I made Harry horny today… and man did it feel good. But my mum is so embarrassing she treats me like I am five… and Harry is my twenty year old big brother. I sometimes wonder how thick she is… oh man I really want Harry. _

_Lots of words _

_Ginny.

* * *

_

And so the holidays faded and Ginny was all set for her 5th year at school. She was all packed and all ready… although she was upset that she was leaving she was happy to get out of the house that thinks she is 4. Harry hadn't spoken to her since the incident so she was worried; but she would make up for it on the train.

* * *

"All a board." Ginny heard the train master yell.

"Good by my darlings." Mrs Weasley yelled out to Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. "Oh and Ginny." Mrs Weasley yelled running with the train. "Don't forget to wear an extra t-shirt underneath you P.J's ok and I packed fresh underwear… so you won't have to wash them for about a month until you run out." Mrs Weasley stopped running.

* * *

"Does she always have to treat me like a baby?" Ginny said as she sat down in the train compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"You are a baby." Ron said.

"That wasn't a question… I am not a baby and I am sick of everyone thinking and treating me like one." Ginny snapped at her big brother.

"Ginny has a point." Hermione said. "Everyone does treat her like a child, haven't you noticed that Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ron replied.

"No you wouldn't." Ginny said coldly.

"What is that meant to mean?" Ron's face started to go red.

"It means that you are too stupid to know what goes on right in front of you." Ginny blurted out.

"What?"

"Yea you heard me. And you say things without even think about it… and even after you say it… you don't think about it." Ginny yelled.

"Why would I want to think about what I have already said?" He yelled back at her.

"Because you are wrong…"

"Oh yea and when have I been wrong?" Ron yelled.

"I AM NOT FAT." Ginny screamed. "When you said I were."

"What has that got to do with your childishness?" Ron's voice cracked into a high screech.

"It doesn't it just shows you how stupid you are."

"How does that make me stupid? It makes me blind… I should have said that you were gigantic… look at all that fat rolling around." Ron said… "And you are a child the way you act look at you now."

"Well then if I am a child then so are you cause you are yelling too." Ginny yelled.

"Ok guys that's enough." Hermione said but she was ignored, until she stood up and took Ron away saying he just missed the lolly cart.

"Grr he makes me so mad." Ginny moaned to Harry.

"I know." He replied.

"He doesn't have a right saying that about me." Ginny said.

"I know." Harry replied again.

"Who does he think he is? I don't deserve this." Ginny said again.

"I know." Harry replied once more and then there was silence. Ginny looked up at Harry and saw that he was looking at her. She got up and locked the compartment door and pulled down its blind, so no one would see in. "What are you doing?" Harry swallowed but there was no answer.

Ginny slowly walked towards Harry and sat on top of him, the way she was the day her mother took the photo. She leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear.

"What do you want?" In a very seductive way. Harry placed his hands on her back to lure her in. She traced kisses on his neck while Harry let out a small moan. She pressed her genitals into his as he became aroused. Ginny broke away from Harry's neck and looked him in the eye for a moment and she pressed her lips hard on his opening her mouth slightly for him to enter and so he did.

* * *

A/N Hey… what did you think… please review I love them…. I find if people review I write a whole lot better… Check out my completed story I'm Not Glass. Lots of words karebear90 prefer 


	2. Nothing But that

Ginny broke away from Harry's neck and looked him in the eye for a moment and she pressed her lips hard on his opening her mouth slightly for him to enter and so he did.

* * *

All of a sudden Harry lifted his hands of Ginny.

"Get off." Harry said.

"What?"

"I said get off… get off me Ginny." Harry yelled at her. Ginny got off Harry as if he was on fire and as soon as her feet reached the floor so did his and out the door he went.

"Shit." Ginny murmured to herself.

Ginny spent barely five minutes by herself until Hermione walked in.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He left." Ginny said biting her nails.

"You know you shouldn't do that." Hermione said sitting down next to her best friend.

"Do what?" Ginny asked.

"Bite your nails." Hermione stated.

"O" And with those words Ginny burst out into tears.

"Hey… Hey what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"N…nothing." Ginny stuttered.

"Hey don't worry about your brother ok… he is just a big jerk ok? That's why I wouldn't date him." Hermione laughed causing Ginny to do so as well.

* * *

"Welcome first years… now lets eat." Dumbledore said after his very long speech.

"Finally…. I am starving." Ron said taking a handful of chicken. "Remember Ginny diet…" Ron said across the table making Ginny turn up her food that she had placed on her plate.

"Ginny don't be stupid… eat you are not fat." Hermione said.

"Its ok I am not hungry any more." Ginny said giving Ron the evil eye.

"Harry will you please tell her she isn't fat?" Hermione asked Harry whom had a mouth full of pumpkin… trying not to make eye contact with Ginny. "Harry." Hermione screeched.

"What?" Harry said with his mouth full.

"Tell Ginny she isn't fat." Hermione persisted.

"You're not fat." Harry said ever so quickly.

* * *

Ginny had decided to eat her dinner otherwise she would regret not eating later. As she laid on her bed thinking of today's events with Harry she decided to write them down.

_Dear Journal;_

_Oh my, I think I have ruined my friendship with Harry for good… you see things started getting heated up in the train… and I mean heated up. And he made me get off him and he barely spoke to me at dinner. This is worse than at home at least he acknowledged me… but now he won't even look at me… Journal!!! What do I do? I like him so much and now I think I have ruined it forever. _

_Lots of words _

_Ginny…_

Ginny let out a sigh as soon as she put her journal away. She laid on her bed once more thinking of the days' events until she fell asleep when she didn't want to.

* * *

The first day of classes was a blur… like all the others. Ginny was only looking forward to lunch the only class she has Harry in; but he wasn't there. In the afternoon she went straight to the common room to see if she could catch him coming in to put his books away… but nothing… and even at dinner he wasn't there. Ginny made it back to the common room only to find Hermione in the corner studying.

"What the hell could be studying? It's the first day." Ginny said to herself as she walked over to her. "Hey."

"Hi." Hermione replied with her head buried in a book.

"Hey…" Ginny said again. "Hey… listen have you seen Harry?" Ginny came to ask.

"Yea he was with me all day." Hermione said.

"Really?" Ginny was surprised what if he told Hermione.

"Yea… do you have a problem with that?" Hermione snapped.

"No… but can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Hermione replied.

"Are you on your period?"

"What?" Hermione put down her book.

"I was only asking because you seem really… bitchy towards me." Ginny confessed.

"No I am not… and how have I been bitchy towards you?" Hermione asked.

"Just the way you have been talking to me just then."

"Oh ok… so that tells you what? That I am on my period!! Nice Ginny." Hermione said packing up her books and leaving Ginny alone.

"I didn't mean to…" Ginny stopped as she saw the back of Hermione walk up the girls' stair case.

Ginny slid onto the arm chair side ways next to the fire… she wanted to talk to Harry but couldn't find him and her best friend was annoyed at her for some unknown reason.

"Ginny... Ginny… … … … GINNY." A voice erupted in her ear.

"What… Harry… we need to talk." Ginny proclaimed.

"I know… come with me." Harry said guiding Ginny out of the common room, down the hall and to an empty class room. Harry shut the door behind them and spoke.

"What's the deal?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny tried to act innocent.

"Why were you all over me yesterday?" Harry asked.

"You're a smart boy haven't you figured that out yet." Ginny played.

"Ginny I can't go out with you. You're Ron's little sister." Harry plainly stated.

"So… Who cares that I am Ron's little sister… from what you saw yesterday I ain't that little any more." Ginny teased.

"I don't care… ok Ron wouldn't approve." He said.

"Screw Ron." Ginny said.

"And your family." Harry persisted.

"Screw my family." Ginny's voice rose.

"I don't care ok… I am not going out with you…" Harry paused. "I can't do this." He said.

"Do what?" Ginny asked.

"This, you realise that our friendship will never be the same again? Don't you?" Harry stated.

"I know." Ginny said. A moment of silence past until she spoke again. "I like you Harry… I have for awhile." Ginny said nervously as she heard Harry sigh.

"I know you have… God I am not that stupid." He said.

"But I have a question for you… do you like me?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Harry was shocked.

"Do you like me?" Ginny repeated the question.

"No… … .. No course not you're." Harry was cut off.

"Ron's little sister, too young for you, to young to be in a relationship am I getting warm Harry?" Ginny snapped. "Take you pick of excuses."

"I was going to say… you're too good for me." Harry said as he walked out the door leaving Ginny in the room scratching her head and thus Ginny wrote the conversation she just had with Harry in her journal that night.

* * *

Once again Ginny sat in one of her many classes waiting to go to lunch to see Harry and after a long hour waiting she finally was allowed to go to lunch. She stopped off at the bath room for a quick touch up in the mirror. As she walked around the corner to the great hall she found the person she was looking for. Harry Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his best friends Hermione and Ron. Ginny quickly walked up to them and sat down next to Ron and across the table from Harry and Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said with a bitter voice.

"In case you haven't realised Ron I am allowed to be here." Ginny said coolly back.

"Harry can you pass me the tomato sauce." Hermione fluttered her eye lashes.

"Sure." Harry said passing Hermione the sauce and placing his lips on Hermione's for a moment. Ginny did a double take!! Is that what she thought she saw?

"Oh Ginny guess what… no wait you probably guessed… Harry and I are together." Hermione said over the table. "Don't you think it's great?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Yea." Ginny said gloomily.

"All I can say is… it's about bloody time." Ron said with a mouth full of hot chips.

"I have to go… I forgot something in transfiguration." Ginny lied trying to cover up her eyes trying not to show she had tears in them. She got up from where she was sitting when she heard Hermione say.

"Are you ok? You're crying." She stated.

"Yea I am fine I just forgot something really important." Ginny tried to chock back some tears.

"See you cry about everything… and you try telling me you're not a child ha." Ron said again with his mouth full.

"Oh shut up Ron." Ginny said looking at Harry… he wasn't looking at her. She walked out of the great hall slowly and as soon as she was out of sight she leaned against the first wall she could find and slid right down it. That night let's just say her thoughts weren't too thrilling as she wrote in her journal.

* * *

A/N So people wat ya think? Thank you to my reviews… oh and thanks for criticizing me about my grammar and spelling and such cause I am really bad… just try to make sense of it and if you can't don't read it if ya don't wanna ok… thanks a million lots of words karebear90. 


	3. And That's It

That night let's just say her thoughts weren't too thrilling as she wrote in her journal.

* * *

"Ginny… what's that matter with you?" Hermione asked. "All week you have been distant with me."

"Nothing." Ginny lied as she sat on the end of her bed.

"Mmhm, yea right." Hermione said as she walked out the door of their room.

"What do you know?" Ginny mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"So they say… if you look up Snaps nose you can see a forest." Neville proclaimed at the breakfast table just before Hermione was about to take a mouth full of egg.

"Neville that's disgusting." Ginny said as she moved a little in her seat. Every now and then Ginny would look over at Harry and Hermione who were sitting across the table, it would make Ginny feel inferior when she was around them 'together,' Ginny was also thinking how bad she must be since she was sitting next to a guy who was talking about Professor Snaps' nose hair and sitting next to her brother who had now stated producing bodily gas about five minutes ago. As Ginny saw Hermione press her lips on Harry's for the tenth time this morning she didn't feel less for Harry she felt more, she wanted to be Hermione right then, at that moment. Ginny put her fork down and rested her head on her hand while trying to fix her eyes upon something else.

"Are you gunna eat that?" Ron asked Ginny.

"No…" Ginny said.

"Ahh I see that you have taken in the diet idea I suggested." Ron joked. "Can I have it?"

"Sure… but Ron you should lay off the eggs." Ginny said picking up the food on the plate and threw it in Ron's face. "Whoops it slipped." Ginny said coolly as she got up and walked away.

* * *

She couldn't stand being around Hermione and Harry… she felt so awkward. Hermione has no clue and Ginny can't tell her now… she might think Ginny wants to steal him away from her…

"It's not fair… I liked him first." Ginny said as she walked into her first class for the day.

* * *

She kept thinking that she wasn't good enough… that she wasn't old enough… or she wasn't pretty enough as she tried finding some sense out of the situation. Ginny walked into her second class.

"Maybe it's for the best… I wouldn't want to end up in a fight and resent him for it." Ginny said to herself.

* * *

She thought about the past… how Harry would always come over to her house… how her mother made him part of the family, how things would be different now that he knows how she truly feels about him. Ginny said as she sat down at the desk of her third class.

"But what if I did resent him that way I wouldn't like him any more…"

* * *

"But I don't want to resent him and I don't want him to resent me… I love him." Ginny said leaving her fourth and final class for the day.

Ginny walked slowly though the corridors to make it back to the Gryffindor common room only to run into none other than Harry.

"Ginny." He said.

"Harry." Ginny said trying to walk around him but was caught by him trying to walk around her the same way. "This is stupid." Harry said.

"What's stupid?" Ginny acted dumb of course she new what was stupid.

"This… you're avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you." Ginny protested.

"Well… you're not talking to me like you used to." He said.

"Well what do you expect? You know how I feel about you and you decide to go out with my best friend." Ginny raised her voice.

"Ginny shh… people might hear you." Harry said cuffing her mouth only to have Ginny rip his hand off her.

"So what?"

"So… I don't want Ron to know ok." Harry said pushing Ginny into an empty classroom across the corridor and shutting the door behind him. "I know you must feel upset… but it was the only way…"

"The only way what?" Ginny cut Harry off.

"Hermione has liked me for years." Harry said.

"So what… so have I." Ginny yelled at him."

"That's different." He proclaimed.

"Oh… and hows is that." Ginny asked walking up to him to look him proper in the eyes.

"Because I've liked you too." Harry confessed and pressed his lips on Ginny's quite forcefully.

Ginny let out a breath of relief as they explored each others mouths. They stumbled backwards until Ginny hit a table which Harry picked her up and put her on. He spread her legs so they were either side of him and continued stroke Ginny's body that he wanted so badly. Ginny let out a moan as Harry played with Ginny's breasts, "Harry." Ginny said breathless… Was that a good Harry or a bad Harry, Harry wondered? Then Ginny placed her lips back onto his giving Harry goose bumps as Ginny reached down to his school belt and undid it. The purpose of un doing Harry's belt was to un tuck his shirt, so Ginny could un do his buttons and eventually take off his shirt and thus she had succeed. Ginny traced kisses along his chest, up to his neck and back to his lips once more causing Hermione to feel the satisfaction that she had given Harry as she stroked his penis.

"I think it's in here hold on…" Both Ginny and Harry heard a voice open the door only to have it held open for about a minute giving them time to hide behind the teachers' desk. "Oh yea I can't wait till Friday… my goal is to get Albus on the dance floor." Ginny and Harry heard Professor McGonagalls' voice as she picked up something from the table they were hiding behind. "Ok let's go shopping." She said causing Ginny to let out a silent giggle.

"Ok their gone." Harry said.

"That was really close." Ginny implied. Ginny and Harry sat in silence for a moment until their eye contact caused them to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry laughed.

"I don't know." Ginny said pressing her lips on his again but this time breaking away.

"I'm sorry about the whole Hermione thing." Harry said.

"It's ok… so what are you going to do about her?" Ginny asked.

"To tell you the truth… I can't break up with her…. not now at least." Harry stated.

"Why not?"

"Cause she really likes me and I don't wanna hurt her… I mean we have been together… what almost two weeks now and she has been saying how much she loves me and all… saying that 'oh Harry I don't know what I'd do without you… without you I feel so… incomplete.'" Harry imitated Hermione. "I just can't do it right now… I have never seen Hermione so happy… so strong." Harry said looking Ginny in the eye. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yea I do… you don't want to go out with me… you just want a quick snogging fest." Ginny got defensive.

"No that's not true I want to go out with you so bad… but wether I was going out with Hermione or not there is noway I would be able too." Harry confessed. "And that's why I have been so hesitant telling you how I feel."

"So… let's keep it a secret… and you can still go out with Hermione… it woks out for the best really… Hermione is happy, you're happy, I'm happy… everyone is happy. People won't suspect a thing… people will think you're going out with Hermione and no one will think we are together, Ron won't know... no one will… this is great." Ginny's said. "Wait… you can only go so far with Hermione… only kissing. No touching, no oral and definitely no sex." Ginny said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry said pressing his lips onto hers once more. "What type of kissing can I share with Hermione?" Harry teased as he kissed Ginny once more.

"No pashing. Just kiss on the lips and that's it."

"Oh what I have to beautiful girls and I am only allowed to kiss one of them on the lips and that's it." Harry joked.

"And that's it." Ginny mimicked him.

* * *

A/N what ya all think?? Thank you to my reviews??? Once again. Lots or words karebear90 p.s what do u all want to see happen??? 


End file.
